


Little Gestures

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [22]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 22: Morisco





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Pequeños gestos de amor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966167) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



A primeira vez que Álvaro segurou a mão de Isco em público, a desculpa dele foi que não queria que Isco se perdesse no meio da multidão e Isco acreditou na palavra do seu melhor amigo afinal eles eram sempre sinceros um para o outro.

Isso aconteceu há já alguns meses quando os dois foram a um concerto no centro de Madrid e a partir daí Álvaro aproveitou todas as oportunidades possíveis para andar de mão dada com Isco na rua, especialmente quando havia um grande aglomerado de pessoas.

— Aqui têm a chave do vosso quarto.— Sergio profere, aproximando-se de Isco e Álvaro e entregando uma chave ao primeiro.— Podem ir deixar as malas lá dentro e depois voltem para baixo para irmos dar uma volta.

— Está bem.— Isco sorri e segue em frente de Álvaro, entrando no elevador e esperando pelo seu melhor amigo.— O último a chegar à porta do quarto é um ovo podre.

— Sabes que vais perder, não sabes?— Álvaro sorri de lado e os dois ficam concentrados, à espera que as portas do elevador abram.

Assim que as portas abrem, os dois desatam a correr até ao quarto do hotel e Isco faz uma dança da vitória por ser o primeiro a chegar. O outro homem revira os olhos mas não consegue esconder um sorriso brincalhão ao ver Isco dançar de uma maneira tão idiota.

— Vá, abre a porta.— Isco pede após parar de dançar e Álvaro cede a seu pedido.

— Não me apetece nada sair do hotel.— Álvaro grunhe assim que atira a sua mala para cima de uma das camas.— Podíamos ficar aqui.

— És um preguiçoso.— Isco goza e depois de colocar a sua mala no chão ele segura no braço do seu melhor amigo.— Lamento imenso mas temos que ir ter com o resto da equipa.

— Que seca.— Álvaro bufa e segue Isco até ao corredor do hotel onde os dois encontram Marco, Toni e Lucas.

Os cinco descem até à receção para se encontrarem com os seus colegas de equipa que já se encontravam todos à espera deles. Zidane é quem guia o grupo de jogadores pelas ruas da cidade que estes estão a visitar já que foi ele que teve a ideia de fazer este pequeno passeio para fazerem uma espécie de caminhada.

— Espera, deixa-me apertar os cordões!— Álvaro adverte, fazendo Isco parar de andar e olhar para o mesmo enquanto ele aperta os cordões das suas sapatilhas.

— Vais demorar muito?— Isco pergunta, cruzando os braços e de seguida vê Álvaro levantar-se e sorrir.— Estava a ver que não.

— Não sejas impaciente Francisco.— Álvaro brinca, sabendo que Isco odeia que o tratem pelo seu verdadeiro nome. 

— Não sou, Borja.— Isco diz, enfatizando o segundo nome de Álvaro.

O homem mais alto revira os olhos e continua a caminhar, sendo rapidamente alcançado por Isco que tira o seu telemóvel do bolso e grava um vídeo, apontando a câmara diretamente para a cara de Álvaro.

— Para.— ele resmunga e tenta tapar a câmara.— Chato.

Isco para o vídeo e posta-o no Instagram, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Álvaro. O malaguenho sorri vitorioso e guarda o telemóvel novamente no seu bolso.

— Isco, anda cá!— James chama e ele sai de perto de Álvaro, deixando-o sozinho.

— Sim?— Isco pergunta assim que se encontra ao lado de James e consequentemente de Marco que estava também ao pé do colombiano.

— Eu e o Marco estávamos aqui a falar e nós queríamos saber se tu estás numa relação.— James fala rapidamente, deixando o malaguenho um pouco confuso.— Só por curiosidade.

— Tenho mesmo que responder a essa pergunta?— Isco questiona e Marco assente, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.— Não, eu não estou em nenhuma relação.

— E não estarás por acaso interessado em ninguém?— desta vez é Marco que fala.

— Esqueçam, eu não vou falar da minha amorosa convosco.— Isco abana a cabeça.— Fiquem bem, eu vou ter com o Álvaro. 

Isco para no seu lugar para esperar por Álvaro que estava no final do grupo e assim que este finalmente o apanha os dois continuam a caminhar em conjuntos. Só que desta vez nenhum dos dois fala já que Isco fica calado a pensar no que James e Marco haviam dito.

A pergunta de Marco não fez sentido nenhum, pelo menos a ver de Isco. Porque é que o Marco haveria de perguntar se Isco está interessado em alguém? A pergunta só faz sentido se por acaso eles souberem de alguma coisa e Isco não quer sequer imaginar isso.

É então que Isco sente a sua mão ser agarrada e quando olha para o lado vê Álvaro fazer uma expressão despercebida enquanto entrelaça os seus dedos nos de Isco. O homem mais baixo franze as sobrancelhas e encara o seu melhor amigo, esperando por uma explicação.

— Porque é que estás a segurar a minha mão?— ele pergunta e olha em volta.— Vais dizer-me que está aqui muita gente e que me posso perder?

— Bom, sim.— Álvaro murmura e as suas bochechas ficam coradas.

— Essa mentira já não pega, sabes.— Isco profere e gargalha levemente, mas aperta um pouco a mão do outro homem.— Não há aqui gente suficiente para eu me perder e estamos na companhia dos nossos amigos.

— Todo o cuidado é pouco.— Álvaro aponta.— Tu és baixo, podes desaparecer num instante e ninguém repara.

— Desculpa mas tu só és uns centímetros mais alto que eu.— Isco resmunga sem nunca soltar a mão do seu melhor amigo.

— Talvez eu goste de andar de mão dada contigo.— Álvaro solta de repente e Isco para os seus passos para olhar para ele.

Os dois encaram-se em silêncio até que Isco finalmente se pronuncia ainda que um pouco envergonhado e com o rosto corado:

— A sério?

— Sim, a sério.— Álvaro morde o interior da sua bochecha com medo da reação de Isco.— Mas eu juro que primeiro eu só te dava a mão para não te perderes.

— E agora porque é que dás?— Isco atreve-se a perguntar com um sorriso idiota.

— Vais ficar muito chateado se eu te disser que é porque estou apaixonado por ti?— Álvaro consegue sentir as suas bochechas irradiarem imenso calor.

— De maneira alguma.— Isco abana a cabeça e com a sua mão livre segura a mão também livre de Álvaro.— Fico bastante contente por saber isso.

E talvez eles se tenham beijado depois disto.


End file.
